


Birthday Wishes

by Bumblehigh07



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Death Note
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Candy, Closet Sex, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, L gets a Lot of It, M/M, Mentions of Chubby Bunny, Mentions of imagaY, Minus The Sloppy Part, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sloppy Makeouts, Stab-Cakes, The Pocky Game, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblehigh07/pseuds/Bumblehigh07
Summary: Jeff forces L to celebrate his birthday. L decides it might actually be worth it this year.





	

"Hey, Brainiac, when's your birthday?"

The question comes out of nowhere one day and pulls L from his work, if only for a moment to look at the killer looking back at him expectantly. Immediately, he knows that Jeff wants to throw him a party. One of the few (many) things he knows L loathes. So naturally he lies.

"September eighth."

He perks up immediately with a lopsided grin, blue eyes shining in the mischievous way L had come to like about the other man. It actually brings a small wave of guilt to him that he had lied.

"You're gonna like what I have planned for you this year. Just you wait!" L has to fight from cringing, choosing instead to hunch in further on himself with a frown before looking back to the Case report he had been writing. Birthdays were distractions. He had no time for them.

"Jeffrey, I don't have time for anything as childish as a birthday party," He says quoting his own thoughts. "They are -- as I said, for children."

"Aw, come on," Jeff whined. "Doesn't it get boring? Doing case after case after case? Don't you want a distraction?"

"Believe me, Jeffrey you provide enough distraction. In and outside the bedroom."

"Fucking me does not count and you know that." L looked at him out the corner of his eye, his thumb raised to his mouth and chewing on his nail with a hint of a smile. His Jeffrey was an amusing one. He provided enough entertainment when L searched for it. What ever would he need a birthday party for? When he remained silent, dropping the subject, Jeff huffed but didn't bring it back up. Instead he pulled out his phone to, what L could only guess, prepare for the celebration.

L was already dreading it.

Or he had been anyway.

When the leaves began to change and the temperature began to cool, enough so that L had began dawning one of Jeffrey's spare sweatshirts over his shirt, he had almost forgotten about the conversation. Fall was a time when young people turned the most idiotic. Autumn brought not only the smell of pumpkin and cinnamon, but a highrise in criminal activity regarding drunken college students. A busy time for Police and L.

He was neck deep in paperwork, bags looking considerably dark as he scanned over every scrap of information in front of him. Kidnappings. Rapes. Occasional Murder. Everything to look out for this time of year. It was all exhausting. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling the fatigue settling heavy on his shoulders. Actually, no -- those were Jeff's hands as he leaned over him. Woods' presence alone was enough to make some of the stress melt away, even more so with the fresh cup of coffee Jeff had placed in front of him. L might not have been religious, but he praised the fool who had decided to first grind coffee beans.

"Happy birthday~" Woods sang in his ear, making his pause halfway of taking a sip of his drink. He cocked his head to the side and turned to look at him,

"It's not my birthday," He stupidly admitted.

"AHA!" Jeff's shout startled him, some of his coffee spilling out and getting on his bare feet, pulling a hiss out of the detective from the scalding. "I knew it, you fucking liar!" Jeff scolded him, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. "You think I was gonna fall for that shit?" He supposed he _should_ have known better. How long had he and Jeff been together now? Four -- five years?

"Now tell me your real birthday."

L dabbed at the coffee after having set his cup down, turning his eyes on the younger man who looked ready to take none of L's usual bullshit. Jeff was not having it this time. He knew it was ridiculous to avoid the question, after all who was Jeff going to tell? He was a wanted Man himself.

"Why are you so infatuated with my date of birth?"

"Because I wanna do something nice for my boyfriend, excuse me for caring." L's mouth turned into a thin line at the title. He hardly ever used those asinine terms and would have preferred Jeff didn't either. But he was not ready to open that argument up. Least not today.

He gave a sigh that echoed his exhaustion as he muttered, "October."

Jeff still looked skeptical and arched an eyebrow.

"October what?"

"Thirty-first." Jeff's jaw dropped in shock, eyes widening in that way that told L the man would have surely blinked if he were able to.

"Halloween?" He asked. "You're birthday is Halloween?" L nodded.

"Yes. Are you satisfied?"

"Depends. Are you lying to me again?"

With a roll of his eyes, L shook his head and Jeff beamed. Sometimes L had to remember that Jeffrey still had the mind of a preadolescent despite being a grown man.

"Good. Now I can actually get ready!" He got this giddiness to him that L half blamed on his sketchy sanity and half on his childish nature. L would gladly say that Jeff _bounded_ from the room in order to prepare. L knew it was going to be a long month and a half.

_**~Several Weeks Later. October 31~** _

The dreaded day finally came and for the first time in years, L was tense. He had only a faint idea of what Jeff was planning for him. He knew it involved them staying in the house with he outside lights off so no children would disturb them (there would however be a candy bowl left out with Smile nearby should any greedy bastards try to take more than one). Jeff had specifically asked him not to take anymore cases that day -- or at least put off on some so he was not distracted. This entire thing in itself was a distraction, however. He should have been using this time to get more work done. Not be sitting still as a statue in the living room while Jeff was getting -- who knew what.

His toes curled against the upholstery, fingers twitching against his knees while listening to the fire crackle. It was cold and Jeff had lit it after lowering the lights. It gave everything a nice warm glow even with the darkening sky outside. He debated getting up to get a drink, something to just get him moving and thus out of his tense position. But if he wanted tea or coffee he would have to make it himself and he was not in the mood to pull out the kettle or turn on the coffee maker. Water simply wouldn't cut it. So he was left sitting there in his little bubble of terror.

This is -- until he was suddenly rained upon with colorful packages of candy and Jeff's voice startling him with a loud belt of "Happy Birthday!" The entire downpour knocked the detective from his seat, falling onto the floor with the candy in his lap and around his feet. He blinked and looked at the packaging, noticing with some hint of surprise that they were all Japanese. Jeff stood behind the couch with a, now empty, box which he tossed to the floor then joined L.

"You like it?" He asked while picking up a bag of fruit-flavored chews and a box of chocolate crème filled panda cookies. L's favorite. "I figured you were feeling a little homesick so I got you some things to help you feel better." He cracked open the box and the small foil bag inside, popping a cookie into his mouth before handing the entire thing off to L.

He didn't waste any time in chowing down on the snacks, biting off head after head until the package was empty. Then he was reaching for another. That was when Jeff snagged his wrist.

"Hey, slow down there!" He laughed. "Dont want you filling up before the fun actually starts." He grinned at L's confusion and in response, he took up the box of Pocky and waved it in his face. Cookies and Crème flavored. "You know how to play the Pocky Game, L?"

L deadpanned. "Really, Jeffrey?"

"Yes. Really, L. It'll be fun, I promise." He opened the box, struggling with the bag for a moment and cursing, finally getting it open and pulling out a stick. "We'll make it interesting. Everytime you take a bite, you can touch the other player wherever you want. If you use your mouth, you only have five seconds. Whoever pulls back loses!" He put the stick between his teeth with a grin, sitting up expecting L to take his turn. It was his birthday and he would let him g first.

"Jeffrey, this is ridiculous."

"Come on," He pressed. "You turn twenty-five today! Lets celebrate!" Back when the stick in his mouth and he waited. L saw no way in which Jeff was going to back down. At least willingly and without suffering the repercussions for it later. So he gave in once more as he leaned in and bit off a piece of the candy. Twenty-five years old and he was playing a game meant for sexually frustrated teenagers.

Jeff grinned in success and bit off his own piece and tugged the Detective into his lap, hands settling on his lower back. Slowly the Pocky stick disappeared between them, hands touching and feelings where they had already been and had mapped out so long ago. There was one time Jeff pulled back to attach his mouth to L's throat, counting in his head as he kissed the soft flesh. He couldn't help taking the few extra seconds to suck along the older man's Adam's apple, enjoying the way it made his skin break out in tingles before going back to the stick. When there was barely an inch left between them, and it was L's turn, he hesitated only a second. He bit down, carefully not to nick Jeff's lips as he chewed.

Jeff had a different idea, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him back down. L didn't fight him. He didn't want to. Jeff tasted sweet and like artificial flavoring, twisting his tongue with L's. Heads tilted. Noses bumped. Breathless chuckles somehow worked their ways into the snog before they both pulled back from lack of oxygen. Jeff looked calm, blue eyes as lazy as the circles his thumbs drew over L's hipbones as he hummed.

"Well, looks like we need a tie breaker," He said while looking at the small treasure pile of sweets. "Would you rather play chubby bunny with the kitkats or --" He looked behind him and caught sight of a closet door. "--Seven in heaven?"

"Considering one has a history of deaths and hospital visits, I would prefer the latter." Jeff snickered and pecked his nose before while letting him pull away. He followed him to the closet and inside, shutting the door behind them. They let their vision adjust for a moment then Jeff moved, cornering the other against the wall. It isn't rough like their usual. He doesn't pull his hair and shove his tongue down his throat. It's chaste at first, hardly even there, before he returns with more pressure and his arms around his waist.

It's soft and sweet and has L sighing as he returns it. He's annoyed that he has to tilt his head up for the younger man. More than annoyed. Put-off. Because the last time he had to deal with a six-foot brunette he almost --

**No.**

He didn't want to think about that. About **Him.** Jeff is so much not like him. So instead he opens his eyes to what he knows are sparkling blue. Not deceiving chocolate irises.

Jeff lifts him up, pressing his back against the wall after breaking the kiss and using the new leverage to taste his neck again. Cold hands are running everywhere because they are Jeff's. The chill of his fingers is not the only thing that makes L shudder, not when he can feel Woods pressed against his inner thigh. He's lifting his shirt away, then tugging his sweater and replacing it. L hears him chuckle before his teeth are suddenly on his earlobe and it pulls a startled moan from him. His cheeks flush and Jeff kisses the wound while whispering,

"I win." L isn't even disappointed.

"Is there anything else you would like to say?" He asks, failing to hide the smile in his voice.

"How-" Kiss. "About-" Suck. "I love you?" Jeff never had any problem saying it. Least after the first time.

"I love you too."

His cold fingers move, working the button and zipper to L's jeans open and sliding them down his legs. L vaguely heard the pop of a cap and then slick fingers were pressing into him. He tensed only a second before letting out a soft moan, muffled by Jeff's shoulder. Chaste kisses left his skin tingling everywhere, Jeff's curling his finger tips in just the way that had L keening.

"You okay?" Jeff asked him, hand stilling. L nodded quickly, toes curling against Jeff's back as he gave an airy, _"Yes."_

"Think you're ready?" He asked, and L nodded again. His breath hitched when Jeff pulled his hand away to slick up his erection. Then he was kissing him again while lowering him down. Woods swallowed down his moan, rocking against him slowly while licking the roof of his mouth. He pulled back to drop his head on the older man's shoulder, quietly huffing and grunting against his ear. The Detective squeezed his arms around him tighter, shivers running down his back and a gasp pulling from him when Jeff brushed across something sweet.

Orgasm leaves them both shuddering as they come down from the high, hair matter to foreheads and skin slick with sweat. Jeff lifts his head, moving one trembling hand to tilt L's chin up, feels his breath on his cheeks. The kiss is soft and slow and has him whispering into it.

_"Happy Birthday, L."_

After they had cleaned up, Jeff lights the fire again and brings L a warm cup of hot chocolate before the two of them settle in under a blanket to spend the rest of his birthday listening to the distant children outside and the fire crackle.


End file.
